Shiera, Daughter of Arista
}}| }px]] |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Biographical information |- | Full Name * Shiera Myrmidon |- | First Name Pronunciation * SHY-rah |- | Nickname(s) & Alias(es) * She, Princess of Thetisport, Princess Valkyrie, The Valkyrie of Myrmidon |- | Dragon Tongue Title(s) * Sōnar Kēlio (The Lion of Winter) |- | Homeland | The Kingdom of Myrmidon |- | Occupation | Princess of Thetisport |- | Born | 1235 AD |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Physical description |- | Race | Human |- | Gender | Female |- | Height | 1.76 meters |- | Hair color | Blonde |- | Eye color | Blue |- | Spoken Languages | Greek, Elvish & Nordic |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Family |- | Parents * Arista, daughter of Achilles - Biological * Stellan Solheim * Panos, son of Achilles - Adopted Father * Samiyah of Midas - Adopted Mother |- | Siblings * Dante, son of Panos - Adopted Brother * Sansa, daughter of Panos - Adopted Sister * Frida Solheim - Half Sister |- | Spouse(s) * Ragnar Nordskov |- | Children * Kain Nordskov * Brunhilde Nordskov |- | Other Family Members * Achilles, son of Peleus - Maternal Grandfather † * Kyra Spyros - Maternal Grandmother † * Panos, son of Achilles - Uncle/ Adoptive Father * Samiyah of Midas - Aunt/ Adoptive Mother * Lyra, daughter of Achilles - Aunt † * Eldin Sunweaver - Uncle * Torani Storm - Honorary Aunt * Gwaine Calvierri - Honorary Uncle * Dante, son of Panos - Cousin * Sansa, daughter of Panos - Cousin * Shaina Storm - Cousin * Thayn Storm - Cousin * Laini Storm - Cousin * Seifa Theirin - Cousin * Flynn Calvierri - Cousin * Mithian Calvierri - Cousin * Eira Calvierri - Cousin |} Shiera is the daughter of Arista, daughter of Achilles and Stellan Solheim. When she was barely a month old, Shiera was taken to Myrmidon by her mother and placed under the custody of her uncle, King Panos. Her mother's wish to abandon her shocked the entire family, and despite his attempts, Panos was unable to convince his sister to look after her newborn child. When Arista left Myrmidon, she never returned. She never sent word or any indication of where she was or that she was even alive at all. After a couple of years, they stopped waiting to see her emerge over the horizon, and instead were forced to face the reality that Arista's daughter was now their own to cherish. Since Arista had not even taken the time to name her infant daughter, or even mentioned anything about the child's father, Panos, with the aid of his daughter Sansa, decided to name her Shiera. Once again Panos was left in the position of raising his sister's children. With Thayn and Laini, it had been a tragedy that no one could prevent, one that Torani Storm aided him with in caring for Laini as though she were her own daughter. Thayn had stayed in Myrmidon and Panos treated him like a son. He was glad to, but with Arista, he couldn't help but feel responsible for the way she ended up. She had been only 10 years old when their parents died, and while he was a father himself when he lost his parents, he wasn't ready to become the father of 4 so quickly. His efforts had gone into Thayn and Laini, which resulted in the neglect of his own son Dante, and with Arista, she had been older, seemed stronger, he thought she could cope with anything. She did, but not in the way he had hoped. Whatever gentleness Arista might have had thanks to their mother, seemed to die with her and it never returned. When she presented her only child for him to care for, she discarded the baby with the same dismissal she might have given if she were leaving a pair of boots behind. He would never understand her decision or how she could live with herself, and before he knew it, his sister was gone for good. Shiera, despite her unhappy beginnings, had a very happy childhood. She was quick, full of laughter and, like her mother, seemed to take a shine to things she could go 'stabby stabby' with. Though unlike her mother, she did not seem to be allergic to wearing dresses or getting her hair brushed. A lucky thing for Sansa, who relished in making Shiera into her living dolly to dress up all the time. Gallery Pictures= Maleficent_Screenshots_4.png|Happy little girl Maleficent-and-Little-Aurora-2.png|Cute as a button, but Panos worried she would end up too like her mother one day... Princess_Robyn_by_Ayanna_Nyx.jpg|Getting older 6sdfsd.jpg| 7fzefzefzefzef.jpg| 8erferfef.jpg| 22zerfzerez.jpg| 47dsdq.jpg| 34eeee.jpg| Dgthththf.jpg| 0001.jpg| 0002.jpg| 0003.jpg| 0004.jpg| 0009.jpg| 0027.jpg| 0037.jpg| 0152.jpg| Ssdd.jpg Tumblr_n039i1P5k51s6bxzqo1_r1_500.png.jpg| 55illll.jpg| 1(1).jpg| 3(1).jpg| 13(1).jpg| 20(1).jpg| |-| Artwork= 615946d3acc7220221d74c1ff71f8d04-d61glda.png| 774b440adc74540919cd661c66212358-d7mbndk.jpg| Lagertha_speed_painting_by_jodeee-d7pggs4.png| Lagertha_vikings_by_ajanee12-d7bw1g9.jpg| Lagertha_by_lindamarieanson-d7bvb5j.png| Lagertha_by_euclase-d84m58g.png| Ragnar_lothbrok_and_lagertha_by_thecasperart-d830xa0.jpg| Ragnar_and_lagertha_by_russianval-d7vtwav.jpg| |-| Videos= |-| Music= Shiera's Theme Northern Lights - Ragnar & Shiera If I had a Heart - Ragnar & Shiera A Hero Comes Home - Ragnar & Shiera Category:Female Category:Human Category:Myrmidon Category:Royalty Category:Dragon Blood Category:Kingdom of Myrmidon Category:Third Generation